


Experiment

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron decides to lend a 'hand' with a science experiment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

Optimus fought, with desperation as his only ally, and it was not enough… he knew this and so did his opponent. One by one his teammates fell, the last he heard was Bumblebee crying out pain in his youthful voice. He was surprised that none of the other Decepticons interrupted his fight, though it wasn’t like Megatron, the new and Allspark key improved Megatron, needed the help, but the end would have come that much faster. 

When it finally came, it was not the shearing pain he had thought it would be, not a stabbing pain either. Instead it was a blow to his helmet with the butt end of one of those wickedly sharp swords and utter darkness for a long, long time. 

At one time he did wake, hearing voices that seemed to be far away, but he would be the first to admit that he was not lucid enough to even know if they were real voices.

_”And you are sure, Shockwave?”_

_”Yes, my lord! Every test I have made shows that they are able to carry and conceive with almost ninety percent greater frequency then Decepticons. They seldom loose the littles, they also lock onto the one that impregnates them. It won’t be an emotional bond, but whomever manages to impregnate them will do able to do almost anything with them… they’ll be unable to resist, no matter how much they might hate that individual.”_

_“Interesting… Have you made any clinical trials yet, Shockwave?”_

If this was the Well of the Allspark something was terribly wrong, Megatron couldn’t be here… he had won after all. Or was this the Pit and his punishment for loosing was to be in the hands of his worst enemy for all eternity? And who was the other one… 

_“No, my lord, but there is a mech I would like permission to attempt it with. If you will allow it, of course?”_

_“Do so, though I believe I will conduct my own trial here…”_

The click of a screen being shut down seemed loud and made Optimus stir and whimper, though he fought not to. Fought hard not to think at all because… he felt alive? And that couldn’t be, it just couldn’t! He didn’t…

_“Oh no, little Prime, you need to recharge a little more… your injuries haven’t quite healed enough for me to start my experiment yet.”_

The voice grew until it seemed Megatron was talking directly into his audio receptor and then it started to dwindle again, the last words lost to the shadows of drugged recharge. 

The second time he onlined it was with a moan on his dermas and arching into a far too pleasant touch. His optics refused to focus for a while, his chassis seemed weak and he was being… 

“What?”

“Finally online, little Prime? Good! I have waited long enough for this… Blitzwing and Lockdown have already begun their part of my experiment; I would hate it if they proved the theory true before we do.” 

Optimus cried out instead of answering, unable to collect his wits properly when another large digit was added to the one working in and out of his valve. His hands were free and he attempted to push at the other’s chassis, optics slowly focusing on the large Decepticon leader. 

“Don’t bother, Optimus… You can’t fight me now, just as you couldn’t before. Autobots are not made for war, they are made for this!” The digits twisted, made him arch again, screaming, though not in pain. 

The Decepticon's free hand closed around his chin, a finger pressing in between his dermas. Pure instinct made him bite it as hard as he could, triumph greeting the growl of pain and the retreat from his mouth. But only for a moment… 

Megatron pulled the fingers out of his valve and flipped him onto his side, one hand lifting his right leg high and the other used to guide his spike into him. This time there was pain in his scream. Optimus might not be a virgin, but he had never been with anyone this much larger, and his last lover was many solar cycles in the past. 

“Stop! Stop, you fragger! It’s too big, it hurts!” Megatron laughed, though the sound was rich with desire instead of amusement. The black hand closed around his chin again but only for a moment… then it moved cupping his helmet, forcing him to look up and meet the dark red gaze. 

“You have been a bad, bad mech, little Prime.” The spike was pressed in… seated in him and feeling like it was setting his nodes on fire. Not all good, not all bad. The he pulled back, slowly, agonizingly slowly.

“A very bad mech, but I can be merciful, little Prime…” He pressed back in, the slide and stretch the only thing that filled Optimus senses. It hurt too much, felt too good for him to be able to think of anything else. 

“All you need to do is relax… Open up to me.” Megatron was fairly purring his hand wandering down to touch Optimus' chest plating for a moment before returning, to keep their optics locked. 

“It will not hurt as much if you relax, Optimus.” 

“Frag you! you s-sick bastard!” Pain was evident in Optimus tone, in the groans and moans that were forced out of him. 

“Little fool… I ask so little of you, then again I don’t mind if you choose to suffer for a little while longer.” Megatron chuckled, voice a dark low purr, and then he sped up his thrusts, forcing another cry of pain and pleasure from his smaller partner. 

“There, there, little Prime… Shockwave said you Autobots conceive easily. Even without spark merging. I’ll be much gentler with you when you carry.” Optimus felt panic rise but he couldn’t do anything, his chassis still felt heavy and uncooperative. Megatron was attempting to impregnate him? The he remembered the inhibitor and relaxed, as much as he could, the Decepticon wouldn’t manage to do so… He had been an Elite Guard, even if he was thrown out, and they all got the inhibitor placed in their circuitry before being accepted. Most mechs had them, preferring not to accidentally Create.

“What is this, little Prime, relaxing? Hm… Might it have something to do with that interesting little gadget Hook removed from you while he repaired you?” The laughing growl mocked him as he felt his spark sink again. 

“You didn’t think my agent on Cybertron did such poor work, did you? Oh no, Optimus, he did his work very, very well…” That was the last thing, the last understandable thing, Megatron growled to him before he picked up the pace again. The hand cupping his helmet moved lower, scratching gently, teasingly, at his chest plates and then down to cradle his spike. Much as he hated admitting it, Megatron knew what he was doing. Knew how to play his chassis so that the pain became secondary…

There was no mercy, even though the Decepticon leader came twice he didn’t relent before he had coaxed an overload out of Optimus... And even then he only relented to a gentle, almost soft, thrusting that he continued until he came a third time.

* * *

Optimus saw little rest and even less time recharging for what he thought was half a groon. It was hard to tell because he always woke to Megatron toying with him and always fell into exhausted recharge after the mech was done with him. 

Sometimes Megatron let him fight, those where the times where he hurt. His valve felt like it was on fire after the Decepticon was done with him. Sometimes it was gentle, a sick imitation of loving. He was fed of course, but usually only when he had satisfied Megatron, though sometimes he got a cube first… when Megatron had a lot of time for him.

Then one day he onlined to an empty berth. It was disorienting… so were the cubes on a small table by the berth, but he didn’t question them, just bolted them down as quick as he could. For the first time he could look around, and did. Nothing clouded his processor, nothing impeded his chassis functions. 

He was hesitantly looking through a shelving of datapads when a voice broke in. 

“Congratulations, Optimus.” Whirling, he made to throw a datapad at Megatron only to freeze and gasp when his chassis literally locked up on him.

“What… what did you do to me?!” 

“Oh… nothing much.” Megatron smiled darkly, satisfaction more then evident in his smirk and his optics. 

Gritting his dentals, Optimus snarled and fought against whatever was preventing him from throwing the danged datapad. Megatron laughed and stepped up to him, plucking the pad from his hand with infuriating ease. 

“You can’t fight core programming, my little Carrier. Yes, I finally managed to impregnate you and Shockwave was right… such a neat little programming quirk.” Leaning down he kissed Optimus for the first time ever, a hard demanding kiss. 

“And now you're mine. I look forward to fighting with you every orn…” Optimus snarled wordlessly. Megatron might have won the main battle but he was _never_ going to be a tame Autobot! 

“Oh, my little Prime! I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the artist megop_murr_miay (LJ)/Murr-Miay (DA) 
> 
> Made for [Experiment](http://s40.radikal.ru/i087/1007/2b/dfa933dde3dc.jpg)
> 
> Beta  
> AKzeal


End file.
